1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microprocessors and particularly to input/output devices for providing data and/or address information to and receiving output information from a digital data processing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Input/Output devices generally communicate with processing units over an input/output bus over which is carried data and control signals for utilization and operation of the respective devices Ordinarily, data and control information is carried upon separate buses or connecting lines and such control and data signals are usually terminated in a fixed control element or data register within the central processor.